


Seven Stars and Quiet Nights

by catboyitaru



Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, how do i tag this :(, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyitaru/pseuds/catboyitaru
Summary: Nayuta starts reminiscing under the stars.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Seven Stars and Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> so basically??? i *was* trying to get him to yearn but instead it just turned into him remembering things abt ren and their moments together just......... more detailed ig??? lmao idk if it still counts as yearning then i'm glad but if it doesn't then just take the story as u see it lol

_ “Nayuta. Come here for a bit,” _ he heard his mother’s gentle voice beckoning him. He obeyed, letting her lift him onto her lap.

_ “What is it?” _

_ “Have you found anyone you like yet, Nayuta?” _

He scrunched his face up in disgust, making his mom laugh wholeheartedly. Nayuta could never imagine thinking of someone in that way. “Like”? He inwardly scoffed as much as his tiny body could at the thought.

_ “I guess that’s a no, you are still young after all,”  _ she said, letting out another little chuckle.  _ “It’s not as bad as you think it is though,” _ she told him with a smile. Nayuta highly doubted that, especially when he considered how his mother’s relationship with his father ended up becoming. Though he wasn’t going to say that, instead settling for staying silent.

_ “I hope you can find someone who makes you as happy as you deserve. Someone who can warm your heart at any given time. Someone who can ignite the fire in you and keep it burning bright.”  _ His mother’s voice was wistful and quiet. Nayuta didn’t quite understand the meaning those words held yet, but he decided that was okay for now as she started gently patting his hair.

\--

Nayuta didn’t know why that specific memory decided to rise to his mind. Maybe it was because of his current surroundings, an abundance of stars in the sky, the quiet noises the crickets were making, and most importantly, him laid beside Ren on the grass, who was unknowingly clinging to his arm in his sleep, his soft snoring comforting to Nayuta’s ears.

The words his mom had said to him all those years ago rang in his head again. Someone who can ignite the fire in him and keep it burning bright, huh? Nayuta never considered the possibility of that ever happening, but… there that “someone” was, right beside him.  _ Like he always has been. _

Ren’s been with him for such a long time, even before they started dating. The day he first visited his apartment and moved his heart without warning was one Nayuta couldn’t forget, even if he wanted to.

Though it’s not like he did. He stared back up, putting the stars into groups of seven in his head. All of them were scattered across the sky, but he still tried his best. They glimmered as brightly as a certain someone he knew. He was reminded of that brightness again during Destiny Rock Festival, where he reached his hand out to him and brought him onto stage. Naturally, no one really recognized who he was, but he knew Ren could make that change himself. Nayuta remembered the tingling in his hand when he grabbed onto Ren’s, his warmth completely taking over him. They had gotten so close, so close to kissing, and Nayuta would’ve had he not been on stage in front of tens of thousands of people. He already called out to him in front of said tens of thousands of people, he could save a kiss for when he could finally convince himself to face the feelings he held.

Then there was when Argonavis held their Starry Line live. He had made the excuse that he only had an errand to run in Hakodate to go see the live, but Ren had realized he told a lie soon after they got together. Nayuta was surprised Ren didn’t realize sooner, because when he thought about it now, it was practically transparent that he had been lying. What kind of errand would need him to travel 4 hours? He recalled Ren’s expression, all surprised and flushed when he finally figured out how Nayuta had been floored for him for that long.

_ “E-Eh? So you really did come to watch us perform?” _

_ “Yes, didn’t you hear me?” _

When they performed together, they chose to sing another duet. A song from a game, apparently, but when Nayuta learned the lyrics, he knew it hit too close to how he and Ren were, both fighting for a spot on stage, but realizing that ultimately, it was infinitely better when they were singing together. Nayuta would always be filled with a unique kind of excitement (or was it something stronger?) when he stood beside Ren on stage, singing their hearts out. It brought them closer to an understanding of each other, and Ren’s dream was clearer to Nayuta than it had ever been during that performance.

After that, there was the Ignition live, his birthday performance. He wasn’t expecting to see Ren there, but he had come to see him sing, just as he had done for the other’s live. He had run off after the rest of Gyroaxia tried to celebrate his birthday, and was again surprised when Ren chased after him.  _ What’s keeping him so persistent on bugging me like this? _

_ “Nayuta-kun! I’m glad… I caught up to you. Um, I didn’t know it was your birthday, so I don’t have a present… Uh, um… Oh! I got this from a gacha earlier! A Super Sentai Star Five keyholder!” _

_ “I don’t need it.” _

_ “Eh…? Even though it’s red…?” _

Ren’s face was as pleading as ever, his eyes looking much larger than usual. He then attempted (Nayuta stopped him, of course, it was the middle of the night for fuck’s sake) to sing a birthday song for Nayuta in replacement. Nayuta (indirectly) made him promise he’d catch up with him in Tokyo instead, and that was enough for him. Though… he didn’t mind having someone so desperate to celebrate a day like this. A day he had seen as insignificant for so long, ever since his childhood. A day that only reminded him that the years are passing and he still hasn't defeated his father. The only other person who would do that for him was his mother. It made him somewhat enjoy his birthday, even just a little bit more.

He brought himself back to the present. Ren was still asleep, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to let his thoughts wander for a bit, but then he heard shuffling at his side. Turns out it was Ren, trying to snuggle up to him even closer than he already was. His eyes slowly opened, and his voice came out small and quiet.

“Mm… Nayuta-kun?”

Nayuta let out a soft snort and reached over to start gently ruffling blue hair. “Go back to sleep,” he said, turning his head towards Ren.

“What are you doing?”

“Just thinking.” Nayuta thought about the number of stars he was just looking at. Now, when he was looking at Ren’s eyes, no matter how sleepy he was, Nayuta was confident that they would always sparkle more than any galaxy he could ever see. Ren smiled at him, as if he heard what he was thinking.

_ God, he's cute. _

Then Ren laughed,  _ he laughed,  _ probably at how Nayuta's face flushed at the thought he just had. It’s not like he could hide it either, with how close they were.

“Shut it,” he glared at him, though it wasn’t harsh at all.

Ren giggled again. “I didn’t say anything.” Nayuta didn’t respond and clicked his tongue before he placed a kiss on the other’s forehead. That seemed to settle Ren down, and shortly after, he closed his eyes once more, but not without getting as close to Nayuta as he could. Once Ren’s breathing became even again, Nayuta looked back up at the sky, and saw a shooting star fall.

_ … People make wishes here. _

Nayuta didn’t usually believe in superstitions like that. Though, he might as well for a moment like this.

_ Hey. Whoever’s deciding if these wishes are coming true or not, listen up. Don’t ruin this for me. Don’t take away the person who ignited the fire in me more than anything else has before. Don’t take away the person who moved my heart. Don’t you dare take my star away. Even if you try, I’ll make sure it won’t happen, so there’s no point to it. _

Nayuta knew it was uncharacteristic, but even he knew how much he wanted- no, needed for it to be true. He wouldn’t know what he’d do if Ren had been taken away from him in whatever way.

_ Tch. Sappy. _

Though he knew it was true. He let the warm feeling of Ren being close to him sink in, and felt thankful that he was beside him right now. Nayuta would stay true to his word, and he would make sure he could keep it that way. His breathing eventually evened out like Ren’s did, and he fell asleep with an additional new-found goal.

**Author's Note:**

> and sadly this is my last work for nyrn week since i didn't have enough time to make smth for all the days 


End file.
